


harga diri yang menang

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaraknya hanya sejengkal (kalau dia mau melangkah). — 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	harga diri yang menang

**11**

* * *

 

Kerongkongannya terasa kering karena tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebentar lagi mereka berpisah, dan tak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain kata-kata konyol seperti umpatan dan semacamnya. Ugh, maklum, masih labil—begitu kan.

Lelaki yang diperhatikannya dari tadi berada di ujung, kulit cokelatnya kontras dengan seragam sekolah yang sedang dikenakan. Si perempuan ingin mendekat, tapi tentu saja ada tembok tebal bernama gengsi yang menahannya. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah berdiri di pojok, tidak berani mendekat.

Padahal, padahal, _padahal_ , sebentar lagi mereka berpisah; yang satu memendam perasaan mendalam, walaupun saat itu dia masih tidak mau mengaku. Yang satu lagi tak pernah ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

“Hei.” Seseorang memanggil dari belakang.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari si pemuda yang acuh tak acuh dan menoleh ke belakang. Temannya sudah menghampiri. Sudah saatnya berlatih lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk perpisahan kelas nanti.


End file.
